


And so they were also turned into babies...

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Magic, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, bullet fic, cursing, prompts, the side characters as babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: prompt: the side characters as babies!prompt by: smolpotato_123
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	And so they were also turned into babies...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for the side characters because I stopped playing for a long while and I didn't even know until I re-downloaded it that you can now use them as playable cards? (I'm on chapter 17 please don't spoil me)
> 
> But anyway, hope this is ok :)

Diavolo

  * Okay. Who's fault was it?
  * Certainly it wasn't yours. You don't even hang around the Prince of Devildom that much. 
  * _"It may have been my fault."_
  * _"It_ ** _may_** _have been your fault?"_
  * Solomon was at it again. Motherfucker never learns. 
  * This time, the disaster sorcerer managed to fuck up so badly, he transformed the Prince of Devildom himself. 
  * Though there was a warning label on the box, Diavolo just didn't read it. But then again… 
  * __"Why the hell would you put the warning label underneath the box?!"__
  * ....
  * Baby Diavolo suddenly yelled at the two of you who were bickering.
  * Yep. The Prince was a babey™️
  * __"You're lucky that Barbatos is on sick leave, else he'd have your head for sure."__
  * Yes, Barbatos was on sick leave, unrealistic, you know, but it happens. 
  * Do demons even get sick? Well, you guess so. 
  * __"I am_ ** _NOT_** _going to take care of baby princey over here."__
  * __"Why not? You took care of the brothers before."__
  * __"That's because I don't have a choice. Now, I can pass this to Lucifer."__
  * __"Are you out of your mind? Lucifer will kill me. He'll actually kill me."__
  * __"That's your funeral."__
  * _"NO! HELP ME!"_
  * With a little bit more convincing, and a bribe of food and drinks, you agree.
  * You can't let Lucifer find out though.
  * The baby curse, like all others, will last for twenty-four hours.
  * __"Can't you just reverse it?"__
  * _"I haven't figured that part out yet. It's a working experiment, MC."_
  * FINE™️
  * you carry Baby Diavolo in your arms and he giggles before putting his tiny hands on your face.
  * He kisses your chin before blowing raspberries on it.
  * He's affectionate but also, an idiot. 
  * He keeps wiggling out of your hold that he's now hanging upside down your arm.
  * A very vocal baby. He tries so hard to talk but it always just ends up being babbles. 
  * He loves belly rubs??? He's not a dog but he laughs every time you rub his belly.
  * Also, the tattoos whenever he's in demon form is present all over his body even if he's now a baby.
  * Baby Diavolo also likes to play dress up! You find this out when he kept yelling at you to change his clothes every fifteen minutes. 
  * Of course, your D.D.D. would be full of Baby Diavolo in a different outfit.
  * When Lucifer **does** find out, Solomon hides behind you because- _"Lucifer wouldn't hurt you, right?"_
  * __"Bitch tried to kill me before, you're on your own bro."__
  * Before Lucifer could even yell at the both of you, Baby Diavolo sees him and **hE LOSES HIS SHIT**
  * Seriously, Baby Diavolo was scrambling out of your hold and he RUNS towards Lucifer who doesn't know what to do. 
  * Lucifer was in demon form (because he was about to smite you and Solomon). Baby Diavolo mimics him so now there's Demon Form Baby Diavolo and he tries to fly away but Lucifer has a firm hold on him.
  * __"Looks like you have this under control so I'll just-"__
  * __"_ ** _ABSOLUTELY NOT._** _YOU TWO WILL FIX THIS."__
  * _"Sir, yes, sir."_
  * Lucifer hands over Baby Diavolo to you and Baby Diavilo waves and- _"Ba-bwaye Wu-cee!"_
  * You're dead. It's too cute. You actually squealed.
  * You play with Baby Diavolo. He's a hyperactive baby. More hyperactive than Baby Mammon was. 
  * He loves baths! He's just really happy to be in water and splash around.
  * Once he's exhausted all of his energy he will yawn and scooch over to you as tight as he could until he falls asleep.
  * He actually pouts when he's transformed back because- _"It was fun!"_
  * Then he'll give Solomon tips to make the effect long lasting and you can hear Lucifer from a distance:
  * **_**_"ABSOLUTELY NOT."_**_**



Barbatos

  * Well fuck™️
  * You actually don't know how to handle Baby Barbatos.
  * _"How did this even happen?"_
  * cue everyone turning to Solomon
  * __"hey! This time it's not my fault!"__
  * __"Sure, Solomon."__
  * _"It's not!"_
  * Eventually you find out that it really wasn't. Barbatos was fixing one of the magic doors in his room and he must've made a mistake (Barbatos can make mistakes?! Well, once in a century maybe.) so now he's A BABY™️
  * His hair is pure green! His eyes are still sharp; it's like Adult Barbatos just shrunk from some reason.
  * He doesn't like being carried so he will wobble his way wherever he wants to go and it's the funniest shit ever.
  * He'll get tired though so he will slump to the ground.
  * He will protest when you try to carry him at first- _"It's okay, I don't mind carrying you."_
  * FINE™️
  * he will pout when he's being carried but will let it go after a few minutes.
  * He loves to play with your hair! Just let him mess it up. 
  * Suddenly he's crying and you don't know what to do?? 
  * __"I just fed you and gave you a bath, you're not even sleepy yet and you obviously don't want to play, what is it???"__
  * _"MC, do you have a moment?"_ Diavolo walks in and Baby Barbatos stops crying.
  * Oh. _Oh._
  * __"Here. Hold him for a sec."__
  * You hand over Baby Barbatos and hE STARTS BABBLING NON STOP TO DIAVOLO.
  * you record everything in your D.D.D. to show Lucifer later.
  * __"Hey send me those too, I want a memory of this."__
  * _"Sureee."_
  * When Barbatos turns back, he hunts you down because- _"HOW CAN YOU SHARE THOSE VIDEOS OF ME AND LORD DIAVOLO THAT'S SO EMBARRASSING PLEASE DELETE THEM."_
  * __"NO."__



Simeon

  * _"MC! HELP!"_ Luke runs over to you and he's holding a bundle of sheets in his arms
  * You tilt your head to the side when he shoves the bundle in your arms but wait… 
  * __"IS THIS SIMEON?!"__
  * _"Yes! We were practicing our transfiguration and he turned into a baby and now he can't go back! I don't know the reverse spell!"_
  * Luke panics™️
  * Yep. Simeon is now a baby and if he looks like an angel as an adult then you can bet that he looks even more angelic as a baby. 
  * He has a tiny halo! And his wings are out and- _"they're fucking golden what are you angels made of?!"_
  * Baby Simeon recognizes you and he makes grabby hands at you to bring him closer and when you do so he kisses your cheek and lips and he giggles
  * __"Oy Simeon!"__
  * It's okay. **_Him babey_**. 
  * You don't mind taking care of Baby Simeon while Luke finds Solomon to help reverse the spell.
  * You almost don't want to because Simeon is just too cute™️
  * He has chubby cheeks! He's very affectionate and he likes to cling to you and the demon brothers are jealous af.
  * __"Excuse me, I took care of you lot too!"__
  * __"Yeah but that's because we won't help but now you're actively taking care of an angel? An angel!"__
  * _"Shut up Mammon."_
  * Simeon cries when Mammon frowns at him and IT BREAKS YOUR HEART- _"MAMMON APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"_
  * if you had a demon form, it will definitely show up right about now just to protecc Baby Simeon.
  * Baby Simeon calms down when you offer him food and kiss his cheeks.
  * He loves to smile! Your D.D.D. is now full of photos and videos of you and baby him.
  * Devilgram has no post limit right? Right. 
  * Baby Simeon is a well behaved baby and he doesn't cry that often.
  * He also loves baths! Though he will try and splash you with water and then smile at you innocently when you scold him. 
  * He likes to sleep on your chest and he's such a warm baby. 
  * When he turns back into an adult he pouts because- _"Aw. Now I have to share your attention again."_



Luke

  * __"Isn't Luke already a baby by default?"__
  * __"I mean, he's an actual toddler, MC."__
  * __"Is it Solomon's fault?"__
  * __"Yes."__
  * _"HEY!"_
  * You sigh when Baby Luke reaches for you and he looks like he's about to cry if yOU DON'T **_CARRY HIM RIGHT NOW!_**
  * He has such a soft face! His eyes are so big they're so freaking adorable! 
  * His halo was smaller than Baby Simeon's; it was like the size of a bracelet.
  * His wings were a mix of white gold and pink dust.
  * He will cry if he sees the demon brothers, especially Mammon and/or Lucifer.
  * He loves Beel though. 
  * __"So now you'll be stayin' at Purgatory Hall because of that shrimp?!"__
  * cue roundhouse kick to Mammon
  * __"He's a baby. My little baby brother. Baby. Brother. Brother. Baby. I will shower him with love. Back off."__
  * Baby Luke laughs when he sees you deck Mammon.
  * He holds his milk bottle with his little hands and he's determined to finish it all
  * He still loves his hat! But when he wears it, he gets covered by it as a whole and IT'S SO DARK INSIDE NOW HE'S WAILING. 
  * you remove the hat off him and wipe his cheeks and his nose is already red despite only crying for one minute.
  * You can't resist his cuteness. You always kiss his cheeks or forehead and HE LOVES IT.
  * As an adult(??) Luke loves sweets so Baby Luke loves them too and he's always making grabby hands when he wants to be fed.
  * _"okay that's enough sweets for today."_ WOOPS HE CRIES. 
  * You make it up to him by offering a toy: a rag doll of Mammon. He loves it. Or more like he loves torturing it. He will bite it and wag it up and down with force. 
  * He falls asleep when you're reading him a book and when he transforms back into his normal form he's so shy he won't talk to you for a week.



Solomon

  * Actually, you saw this coming. His own magic backfired on him so now here you are.
  * __"Ha. Finally got a taste of your own medicine, you little gremlin."__
  * A bitch baby.
  * No. Really. He's whiny and demanding™️
  * Simeon and Luke gave up and went to you and he's immediately lovable? 
  * He behaves when he's with you.
  * Well, most of the time. 
  * When he's in a mood, he will mess with you. Catch him if you can. 
  * He's a fast runner even on his tiny little legs. 
  * __"Hey, let me see what's in your hand."__
  * __"Knife!"__
  * _"NO!"_
  * Baby Solomon has unfiltered magic and it will either stress you out or make you laugh. 
  * His first magic thing was conjuring a flower crown for you.
  * But then he laughs and- _"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE FLOWERS ON MY HEAD?!"_
  * Everyone has flower crowns and when they try to remove it, it will just grow back. 
  * A messy eater like Mammon except baby food is flying around because of his magic.
  * If you scold him, he will yell to establish dominance. 
  * When Luke and Simeon come to take him away to Purgatory Hall because he just messes with the brothers and no one can blame him because he's a baby, he will cry. 
  * He demands to stay with you so you move again to Purgatory Hall.
  * He will smile smugly at the brothers because he won.
  * When he transforms back into his human form he's excited?? Because- _"I finally understand fully how to reverse the spell!"_
  * __"Wait… did you do that to yourself on purpose?"__
  * __"...."__
  * _"Solomon!"_



**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
